Insane England x Reader
by Pipluplover169
Summary: It seems a familiar face has come to visit (Name) again. Does (Name) have the chance to live? ((Probably One-shot, but I'm sort of willing to change that. Reader insert. I suppose horror...?))


"_Ring around the rosy,  
Pocket full of posies,  
Ashes,  
Ashes,  
We all fall down..._"

(Name) tried to ignore the short song.  
Ever since she started working in the Elementary school she used to go to, she had been hearing the song. The voice terrified her, truthfully, but she'd never admit it. Sometimes, when she got irritated, she just yelled at the voice, and it responded. The conversation never lasted long, though.  
From what she could tell, the voice belonged to a British male.  
Right now, she was filling out papers for a field trip for her class, with only the dim light of her lamp accompanying her.

"_Ring around the rosy,__  
Pocket full of posies,  
Ashes,__  
Ashes,__  
We all fall down..._"

That was the last straw for her. "Would you _please_be quiet? I'm trying to work!" (Name) hissed, refusing to look up from her papers.  
"Working is no fun." he spoke, sending chills down her back. It was the third time this week he had talked to her. "Let's play..." he whispered in her ear. (Name) instinctively whirled around, but she was met with nothing. She quickly turned back to the half-filled papers on her desk. "Don't you wanna play, love?"  
"No, I don't. Now, who are you and what do you want?" (Name) snapped, focusing on her papers.  
"Aww," he whined, "you're no fun..."  
"Who are you?" (Name) was losing her patience.  
"Figure it out, love. You're clever." he whispered in her ear, but (Name) was unaffected.  
'_Oh, now that's just great, I've gotten_used _to it..._'  
(Name) heard a thump in the corner of the room, where the lamp's light couldn't reach. She looked over, and, in the shadows, she saw two green orbs staring back at her, along with a huge insane grin, showing pearly white teeth. (Name) gasped, and the eyes and grin vanished.  
"...Ok, that does it...," (Name) grumbled to herself, pulling out her phone.  
"Who are you calling, love?" he said from behind her shoulder. She didn't respond, she just dialed the number she knew she needed. The man grew angry and took the energy of the phone.  
"Wh-what?!" you stared as the phone lost its power. "But it just finished recharging...!"  
"Oh well. Too bad, so sad," The man snickered.  
"Grrr...," she growled. "...Fine. You win. What do you want?"  
There was a short pause. "Revenge," the man hissed in her ear.  
"H-huh?! But I didn't do anything!" (Name) protested.  
There was another pause, and she soon heard the, admittedly but never to be admitted out loud, sweet voice of the man singing that cursed song again.

"_Ring around the rosy,__  
Pocket full of posies,  
Ashes,__  
Ashes,  
We all fall down..._"

Only this time, he had sung it directly in her ear.  
"Stop that!" (Name) yelled.  
"Ahh, so you don't like it, love?" The man chuckled darkly.

"_Ring around the rosy,__  
Pocket full of posies,  
Ashes,  
Ashes,__  
We all fall down..._"

(Name) turned around angrily, ready to sock whoever it was in the face to see a blond man with forest green orbs, and an insane grin on his face.  
"...Oh my God, that face..." (Name) gasped.  
"Ah, so you remember. Partly, obviously."  
"Partly...? I'm forgetting something?"  
"Yes. Maybe if I tell you my name... But I thought you'd remember for sure, love. It seems you're not as clever as I remember you to be." He snickered. (Name) glared at him. "My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." (Name)'s eyes widened.  
"...You... You're..."  
"Ah, so you're not as daft as you'd previously proven to be." Arthur smirked.  
Arthur and (Name) used to be good friends when they were kids. They were so close, they developed crushes on each other, neither knowing about the other's feelings. But after a few years, her family was moving to a different country, and (Name) was forced to say goodbye to Arthur. They were both devastated, but it affected Arthur more than (Name) knew. Arthur grew cold(er) towards everyone, and no one was completely sure why. Arthur had never told anyone about his crush on (Name). Arthur felt as if (Name) had betrayed him. He planned to get revenge on her, and he finally can.  
"B-but… I thought we were best friends… What happened? Why do you hate me now?"  
"Well, after you left, I was greatly depressed. I started to hate you, even though it was darn near impossible."  
"Why would it be impossible, other than us being best friends?"  
"Well, I used to love you." (Name) thought she could see a flash of pink go over his cheeks, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She could feel her own cheeks grow hot, however. "But now, now is a different story. I snapped one day, and I started to hate you. I still hate you. You betrayed me and left me alone, where I was teased and bullied. You never cared about me, and the day you left, I knew this."  
"B-but that's not true-"  
"It is. You would've stayed if you really cared about me." Arthur smiled insanely as (Name) started to back away. "Where are you going, love?"  
"Anywhere… Away from you!" (Name) shouted as she bolted through the hallways. '_I know this place better than him, I can find a hiding spot and he'll leave me alone once he can't find me!_' She grinned and kept running. But when she heard footsteps behind her, she bolted for a closet and swiftly but quietly closed the door.

"_Ring around the rosy,  
Pocket full of posies,  
Ashes,  
Ashes,  
We all fall down…"_

(Name) could hear footsteps get closer and stop right in front of the closet. Arthur jiggled the doorknob.  
'_Oh god, oh god, oh god…_'  
After a few more tries, she could hear him curse under his breathe and stop jiggling the doorknob. (Name) let out a small sigh of relief, but it came out louder than she expected. She quietly clasped a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. The footsteps paused for a moment, and after a few seconds, they started up again, leading down the hallway.  
'_Thank God for this doorknob!_' (Name) sighed and quietly opened the door. But what happened next wasn't what she expected.  
Hands grabbed her arms, and she was pulled to the side. The last thing she saw was two forest green eyes, the last thing she heard was a dark chuckle, and the last thing she felt was a sharp pain in her stomach, then everything went black.


End file.
